


Haunted

by RomanceAddiction



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceAddiction/pseuds/RomanceAddiction
Summary: Kind of an “what if there was a break between banishing the demons and that last scene of S4″ AUFound the demon name from a quick google search.( Agaliarept: One of the two demons directly under Lucifer; Satanachia being the other. A general with the power to uncover secrets and reveal mysteries, commands the second legion.)Dad’s design from one of my previous fan-comics here.Hope you like it, Tara. :3I tried mashing both your prompts of Haunted House and the Rainer Maria Rilke quote (which as an MFMM fan I squee-ed when I saw the name.)And I do love that bit of poetry, though I had to cut some of it to fit the drawings.Happy Halloween~





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarysande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarysande/gifts).

“I want to go to the haunted house next!” Even after several rides and a go around the corn maze, the spawn’s energy was as boundless as ever. Though perhaps, all the candies they had… borrowed from tomorrow’s trick-or-treating, as well as the desserts they’d eaten so far at the fair, might have contributed slightly.

Lucifer, grudgingly, consented to being pulled along with her sticky fingers, as his other hand wrapped tightly around Chloe’s.

The line to the haunted house wasn’t too long. The closer they got to the entrance, the tighter he held on to her hand. Chloe grinned.

“Not afraid of a few ghosties are you, Lucifer?” She teased.

He raised a brow. “Don’t be ridiculous, Chloe. I’m the Lord of Hell. They should be afraid of me.”

He straightened his lapels and adjusted his cuff links again. It was just a chill breeze in the air after all, that slight tingling down the back of his spine was nothing to worry about.

Finally, it was their turn. Handing their ticket to the gangly teenager in a wrinkled vampire costume, they walked into the gloomy darkness.

“Hold on tight to my hand, Trixie.” Chloe warned before the restless girl could run too far ahead.

The slight tingling increased. He glanced around. This aura… it felt familiar. But who…

“Lucifer?” Chloe turned back when she realized he wasn’t following them. The room in front had lightened from pitch black too a spooky red glow.

Shaking his head, Lucifer shot her a reassuring smile.

He took a step forward.

Everything went black.

“LUCIFER!”

Chloe was still screaming, but not in fear of him. In fear for him.

He blinked up into a clear, starlit sky, partially obscured by Chloe’s worried face. When had he been brought outside? And was he lying on the dirty grass? In his impeccable Armani suit?

Lucifer sat up slowly, supported by Chloe. The offspring stood behind her, worriedly clenching onto one side of Chloe’s jacket hem.

“I’m fine.” He waved off their worried frowns, as well as the panicked look on the Haunted House’s gangly teenage attendant. Wiping off the remaining grass on his pants, another day another suit to replace, he stood. Flexing his shoulders, he looked around the fairground.

“Detective, would you mind terribly if I took care of something. The offspring looks like she could do with another smoothie, I think.”

He patted the hand that was rubbing soothing circles onto his chest. Taking hold of it, he smiled down at Chloe. Speaking once again before she could say anything.

“Don’t worry, Chloe. It will just take a minute. I’m absolutely fine, I assure you.”

After a quick kiss to her forehead, and a little head pat for the little urchin, he waved.

“Be back soon.”

Lucifer stared into the dark shadows at the back of the haunted house.

“Agaliarept, I know you’re here. Show yourself.”

In the darkest corner, the shadows solidified until a tall figure was revealed. He had long, white hair. His fringe was parted to the left to make way for a sharp horn protruding from the right side of his forehead. Smiling sardonically, he bowed.

“Greetings, Lord Lucifer.”

“Where’s Satanachia?”

“I’m afraid I’m the only one up here today, my lord.” The demon adjusted his cuff links.

“And why are you here? Dromos set you up to this for locking him up did he, the little prick.” Lucifer folded his arms across his chest.

Agaliarept snorted. “As if I, one of the two top generals of Hell’s army would take orders from a lesser demon such as he. No, my lord. I came here of my own accord.”

Seeing Lucifer’s eyes start to glow red, the demon smiled and continued,” Call it a reconnaissance mission if you will. Dromos might be incompetent but he did mention some… interesting things. I thought I would come topside to ascertain particular details for myself and Satanachia.”

“And my absence has emboldened the both of you, has it? You dared use your ability on me, your king.” Lucifer flexed his shoulders once more, attempting to keep his wings under control. Though, a display of their new demonic form might cow the little upstart into submission.

The demon’s face turned serious. “Satanachia and I remain your loyal servants, my lord. But not everyone feels the same way. Your absence in hell is not so trifling a concern as you might think, especially with Dromos shouting about you relinquishing the throne.”

As Lucifer’s pale complexion gave way to a dark red, Agaliarept bowed again.

“My lord, your secrets are not as safe as they used to be. It took but a mere whisper of my abilities to unlock your mind. More determined demons might not be so gentle. I urge you to return again. At least to leash the dissidents that continue to spring up.”

“I will think on it.”

“My lord!”

“Return to Hell, Agaliarept. I know what must be done.”

With a last deep bow, the demon once again melted into the shadows.

Lucifer grimaced and tried not to sigh. It wasn’t unusual to have to quash a rebellion or two over the millennia he’d ruled. But right now…

“Lucifer!”

“Chloe, I’m fine.” He put reassuring arms around hers.

“Was that… another demon? Wha–” 

He took her hand. “I’m fine.”

She gave him a Look. Lucifer sighed.  
“ I’m fine, I promise.”

Spotting the offspring in the distance, returning with 3 chocolate smoothies, he pressed a kiss to Chloe’s hand. “I promise I’ll tell you about it soon, ok? Let’s just enjoy the rest of this night.”

She frowned, but allowed his hand on her back as he guided her back to her daughter. 

Lucifer breathed in the soothing night air. Soon, he would have to relinquish this freedom. But for now, walking hand in hand with the spawn, her other hand in Chloe’s; for now, he would enjoy the time he could spend with them. 

For now, he could have peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an “what if there was a break between banishing the demons and that last scene of S4″ AU 
> 
> Found the demon name from a quick google search.  
( Agaliarept: One of the two demons directly under Lucifer; Satanachia being the other. A general with the power to uncover secrets and reveal mysteries, commands the second legion.)  
Dad’s design from one of my previous fan-comics here. 
> 
> Hope you like it, Tara. :3  
I tried mashing both your prompts of Haunted House and the Rainer Maria Rilke quote (which as an MFMM fan I squee-ed when I saw the name.)  
And I do love that bit of poetry, though I had to cut some of it to fit the drawings. 
> 
> Happy Halloween~


End file.
